Revolution of Evolution
by SakuraShakedown
Summary: Three years ago the Institute was destroyed. Now, three years later, the xmen are at rock bottom and war is on the horizon. All reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the product of my imagination running wild like so many five-year-olds. This is the prologue. If you like the idea I will continue it with a passion. If you don't I shall continue it halfheartedly and probably give up all together. Flames are welcome, not necessarily enjoyed, but welcome. Suggestions are welcome. So please, bring it on. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Wish I did – but I don't.

* * *

Three years ago a violent band of anti-mutant extremists raided the mansion. They broke down the doors and forced their way inside. The X-men tried to fight them off but their attackers, members of the Friends of Humanity, shot anyone who got in their way. They fought their way up to the stairs and into cerebro where they kidnapped Professor Xavier. They knocked him out and dragged him into the hallway and beat him to death. They shot Beast to death when he tried to defend some of the younger students and they shot and beat Storm to death. They managed to overpower Logan and, because they could not kill him, they kidnapped him and took him away in one of FoH's trucks. The students were raped, shot, or beaten. The mansion itself was completely destroyed by a fire started by one of the FoH members. The remaining X-men fled for the protection of the woods. Several died from starvation and lack of medical care. Those who survived traveled to New York where they were scattered about the city. 

It was a disaster. The FoH were nearly untouchable and only a few members went to jail. The raids, however, continued. The Brotherhood house was set on fire and the members followed the X-men to New York. All around the country mutant related violence was rising quickly as the FoH gained hundreds of new members daily. Politics began to heat up as members of the government debated on what to do. Robert Kelly was elected as president shortly after the massacre. He opposed mutants and put many restrictions on the use of their powers. The breaking point came when Magneto was shot by an angry citizen at a riot in Washington DC. Mystique, trying to avenge his attempted assignation, attacked the perpetrator and was shot in the process. Nearby mutants retaliated in the largest human-mutant conflict so far, which was then followed by the largest mass-arrest of mutants at one time. Magneto survived and Mystique was put in a coma and thus began the civil war.

The Brotherhood and remaining X-men struggled to get by. Some grew violent and aggressive, others slowly slipped into the comfort of insanity, others became addicts. The X-men live in various on the second floor of a rundown apartment building except for Kitty who usually lives with Lance and the Brotherhood in an apartment building a few streets down. Those who are employed work as drug dealers, thieves, and prostitutes. World War Three looms on the horizon as tensions between nations mount. Magneto is currently traveling the country with his Acolytes, looking for recruits to aid in the mutant uprising.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm gonna cut the drugs a little bit beacause it was starting to get a little too overwhelming even for me. Another thing: I plan on actually plan on finishing this story. I will more than likely end up being a trilogy. So read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Kate. Kate is mine so dinna touch her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The nervousness was evident in Kitty's voice as they stood across the street from the shoe store. The red brick building was a remnant of happier days. The wind blew and Kitty shivered despite the warmth of her leather jacket. "Lance?" 

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Should we be doing this?"

"It's for a good cause," Lance said, giving Kitty his full attention. "We'll be able to buy food for the others and I'll be able to buy you that jacket you wanted."

"Sounds like a load of Robin Hood bull shit if you ask me," Tabitha said, taking a puff of her cigarette. Lance responded by giving her a look but Tabitha casually ignored it and instead tossed her cigarette out into the street. "How much longer?" Tabitha asked impatiently. "I've people to do and things to see."

"Sounds riveting," Pietro said sarcastically. He finished off his cigarette and threw it into the street. "Okay, I'm bored now," He said quickly. "Exactly how many people are in there?"

"Those were the last ones," Kate Werner quickly responded, facing the others. "We can go in now. Kit, Tabs – shall we?" She slipped in between them and linked arms with Tabby. "Kitty?" Kitty took a deep breath and wondered how she got in to this. She momentarily thought of walking away right then and there but instead she linked arms with Kurt's twin. The three women sauntered innocently across the street and entered the store.

"Whoa," Tabby exclaimed. "Check out the pumps." She sprinted over to one of the displays and picked up a very expensive pair of Italian leather boots. "I wonder if they have my size," she said as she browsed through the boxes. "Voila!" She immediately kicked off her own worn shoes and slipped into the new ones. "Watch cha think?"

"You need a hat," Kate said simply. "Something that screams Tabby-Abby-Smith." She did a quick inspection of the hat rack and came back with a very large, very floppy hat for Tabitha and a very wild looking scarf for herself. The X-men may have gone to the dogs but Kate was a Bohemian forever.

"Let's just get this over with," Kitty said anxiously.

Tabitha threw her old shoes aside. "Kit's right, besides, I have what I want." They walked up to the counter. "Give the signal to the guys," Kate whispered to Kitty. Kitty automatically walked up to the window and looked across the street while Tabitha and Kate argued with the cashier over how much imported Italian boots really cost. As soon as Lance caught sight of Kitty he started towards the shop with Todd,and Pietroin tow.

* * *

Robert Drake stood impatiently on the corner of two very crummy streets as he waited for his customer to arrive. 'Red Tommy' hadn't seemed pleased when he had called Bobby. Jubilee hadn't wanted him to go alone and he was now starting to regret that he didn't bring backup. Just when he was about to turn around and go home he felt something very hard collide with his face. He fell down hard and looked up to seen RT. "What the fuck, Red?" he said getting up. He forced a laugh and got back to business. "I've got this new stuff and you should really - " 

"Don't act stupid," he snapped, "you know why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Bobby felt himself being lifted up and then suddenly shoved against the brick building.

"You cheated me out of my money, Drake," Red said "and no one _ever_ cheats Red Tommy." Before Bobby could respond, he felt the stinging pain of Red's large fist against his face.

* * *

"Hurry up before the cops come!" Lance yelled as he held the cashier at gunpoint. He would have used his powers but he preferred to keep the building up at least until they had the money. 

Pietro was quickly snatching money from one register, dollar by dollar, while Todd was busily slapping the other cashier with his tongue. Tabitha formed a small cherry bomb and blew open as register. While she took fistfuls of money and shoved it into a bag, Kitty tried to keep up in all of the confusion. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she seized several ones, fives, tens, and twenties and deposited them into the bag Kate held.

"Done!"

"Got 'em!"

Kitty put the last of the money into the bag. "Let's go!"

Kate swiftly leaned over the counter, grabbed the cashier by his tie and planted a kiss on him. He immediately passed out onto the floor. "Hey, dudes, the coppers are here," Todd exclaimed.

"Get out!" Lance ordered.

They hurriedly ran out of the shop just as the police arrived. "Hands in the air!" Tabitha stopped in her tracks, turned, and threw an exceptionally large cherry bomb at them. It landed on one of the cars and exploded. Kate and Todd, who had gotten lost in the confusion of Tabitha's exploit, darted through the smoke.

"Hey, wait –," Todd didn't get a chance to finish as he was grabbed and shoved into the back seat of one of the cars. Kate gave an indifferent glance back at him as she ran with the others.

They ran in a group with Lance in the front, Tabitha gripping her floppy hat while running in imported Italian leather boots, Kate running just behind her, bag and scarf blowing in the wind, Kitty a little ways behind, and Pietro already at the corner.

Kitty panted as she tried to keep up in the confusion when suddenly she felt herself crash into the pavement. She cried out in shock as she was dragged into a police car. Kate slowed down for a moment and considered going back for her friend but gave up the idea when the others started to round the corner. Kitty heard the door slam shut and stared in horror out of the window as she driven away.

* * *

"Dammit!" Bobby swore as he limped down the hall. The X-men, if they still deserved that title, looked out of their doors to watch their teammate drag himself to his apartment. Somehow they had all managed to live on the same floor, it was Amanda's idea, and together they made up at least ninety percent of the poor souls who lived there. 

"Bobby!" Jubilee said as soon as she caught sight of him. She ran over to him. "What happened?"

"Don't ask."

"You should know not to go out alone by now," she scolded. She sighed. "C'mon. You look terrible."

Jean, who had been leaning in one of the doorways, quickly walked over to him, her high-heeled boots clickingagainst the wooden floor of the hallway. "Hey, Bobby," she whispered. "Do you, you know," she silently slipped him a twenty.

"Just a minute, Jubes," he said tiredly. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag of Jean's vice.

"Thanks," she said. Relief was evident in her voice and he vaguely wondered how long she had been in withdrawal. Probably all day he figured. He watched for a minute as she disappeared into Scott's apartment. They weren't going out. In fact, Jean slept on the couch. Ever since she started her crack addiction they had been steadily growing farther apart. Scott only let her live with him because he felt sorry for her and considered her a sister of sorts.

"Bobby!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Did you get it?" Kurt asked anxiously. 

"Yes," Jean quickly responded as she held up not one, but two bags.

"How'd you get that?" He asked curiously.

"He won't miss it," Jean said quickly. "Not after what happened to him today."

"Okay, okay, just chill out."

Jean tossed him a bag. "Scott's working late, he won't be back until ten. What time is it now."

"Ze clock says nine-thirty. Look, Jean, I have to go. Amanda is waiting for me."

"Don't let her know that you're on this stuff," Jean said reflectively. "You two are so happy together."

"Don't worry, Jean, I won't," he paused. Scott hasn't found another girlfriend yet."

But Jean was already getting high.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter is up so read and review. All reviews are welcome. Peace.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my character and nothing else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Grey awoke the next day to a harsh pain burning in her skull. The headache signaled the begging of a full-blown hangover, which to Jean was the equivalent of hell on earth. The rays of sun filtering in through the seven layers of dirt and grime on the windowpane illuminated her surroundings. Cabinets occupied one corner and an armchair another. The faded maroon couch was situated in the middle of the small room with two cardboard boxes to be used as coffee tables. Jean kept the few clothes she had in those boxes. There were two doors. One lead to a tiny bathroom and the other to Scott's equally small room.

She vaguely wondered were Scott was. Probably in his room doing God knows what. He only came out for work and to manage the affairs of his comrades. Other than that he ate in his room, drank in his room, and stayed in his room. His room. Not Jean's. Jean had the couch and the two boxes. She was just about to roll over and sleep off the aftermath of last night's binge when none other Scott Summers himself appeared. He stood over her like a grim.

She waited a moment before turning over so that her back was facing him. He responded by clearing his throat. She ignored him. Maybe he'd take the hint and leave. He began to tap his foot very loudly on the wooden floor, trying to get her attention. She continued to ignore him.

"Jean!" he said loudly.

Jean sat up defiantly and glared at her ex. "What the hell do you want, Scott?" she asked, obviously annoyed by his persistence. He tossed a plastic bag at her. She telekinetically caught it and then immediately snatched it out of the air. She examined the white residue in the bag before turning her green eyes to Scott's hidden ones. "So," she said calmly.

"Jean, how much of this did you do last night?"

She threw the bag to the floor. "None at all," she answered coolly.

"Then why were you so stoned yesterday and so hung over today?"

"So I had a few drinks…You can't judge me. You drink day and night - you're never sober."

He ignored the comment. "Admit it, Jean. You went on another crack binge. Do you know how danger -"

"Don't start that shit again, Scott. I have my life and you have yours."

"Jean, I understand why you're doing th -"

"You don't understand shit!" She immediately calmed down. "I'm going out." She got up, grabbed her jacket, and headed for the door.

"Why won't I understand? Tell me, Jean?"

She gave him a long, hard look and sighed before she slammed the door and left Scott standing in the middle of the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance smiled triumphantly as he dumped the contents of the last bag onto the table. Ones, fives, tens, and twenty-dollar bills spilled onto the rickety tabletop. Tabitha, Kate, and Pietro grinned like idiots as they fantasized about what they would do with their ill-gotten gain. Lance began to count and distribute the money.

"What about Todd and your girl Kitty?" Pietro asked quickly as he counted the money handed to him. "They don't count do they? I mean I've got things to buy that I can't steal, man. It's not cheap being a mutant."

"I'm gonna make some deductions to their paychecks," he said simply.

Kate began to frown as she counted her money. Her gold-flecked sapphire eyes glared angrily at Lance. "I think you might need to recount, Alvers," she said a little too calmly.

"What do mean?" he asked innocently.

"We stole exactly one-thousand and twenty dollars from that store. The six of us should have gotten one-seventy even. Why do I only have seventy dollars then?"

He leaned forward, ready for a fight. "You didn't help Todd," he stated plainly.

"You didn't help Kitty," she responded, equally plainly.

"There was nothing I could do about Kitty but you could have helped Todd, you know."

"Since when do you give a damn about anyone's ass but your own?"

"Who said I did? Now take it or leave it, Werner."

Kate was only mildly shocked by this comment but even that didn't stiffle the fury of being ripped off. She snatched up her money and headed for the door.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, Lance," she spat vehemently. "A motherfucking, cold-hearted bastard." She slammed the door loudly as she exited.

"Damn you too," he called as she slammed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's gonna be a protest tomorrow at Central Park," Alison announced as she inspected the very large, very dark bruise on Bobby's left eye. "They're gonna be protesting for mutant rights. I hear it's gonna be big."

"And?" Rogue asked while she attempted to patch a hole in the mattress using the famed and multitalented ductape.

"And we should all go down there and support our people."

"Is it mutants only?"

"Some French people from Quebec will be there too."

"I'll come but ah don't think anyone else will," Rouge replied. "Tabitha and Kate are missin' an' Scott's been pretty pissy lately."

"Tabby and Kate are probably gonna be there anyway and Scott will probably come around. Everyone else will come just to defy of the government and pick pockets."

Bobby winced in pain as alcohol was applied to the cut on his arm. "I'm not coming," he said bluntly. "I'm hurt enough already."

"Suit yourself then. You'll just miss the action."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amara Aquilla walked down the dimly lit hallway and into the visiting room. Kitty Pryde sat in one of the chairs looking frightened and very pale. Amara sat down next to her. "Dammit, Kitty," she whispered. "What did you do?"

"Long story. I'll, like, explain later. How much longer am I going to be in here?"

"I don't know."

There was a silence.

"Amanda is pregnant," Amara said suddenly.

A look of surprise flashed across Kitty's face. "That's wonderful. When did she find out?"

"This morning."

"Kurt's, like, the father?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. Amanda isn't one to sleep around."

Kitty sighed. "My parents would die if they saw me now."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Okay, it's like this," Kitty said and proceeded to tell about the robbery. "Don't tell Scott that I'm in jail. He'll, like, flip."

"I won't. I gotta go now."

"Bye."

"See ya."


End file.
